


Well Played

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Guan Shan being shy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet He Tian, he tian being himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Well played He Tian, well played.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Well Played

**Author's Note:**

> I got my creative juices working only between 12AM and 3AM

_Mo Guan Shan knew something was wrong with him,_

_The way his gaze was delayed by thoughts, the way his arms don’t rest comfortably around his shoulders anymore, the way he’s terribly quiet._

_and he was sure of it._

* * *

_ **Who does he think he is ？** _

_ **Ignoring me for no fucking reason!** _

_ **Wait, why am I getting frustrated over this...** _

_ **Ah, whatever! That chicken dick can go fuck himself!** _

* * *

_He Tian found it hard to keep it together when he’s there beside him,_

_All the secretly nervous glances, his frown getting more buried in that beautiful roughened face of his, his fingers fidgeting by the pockets of his worn out jeans._

_but it’s going to work out._

* * *

_ **Should I keep going?** _

_ **Maybe I’m being a bit too obvious.** _

_ **Didn’t think it would be this hard.** _

_ **He looks so cute when he’s mad, remind myself to tell him that.** _

* * *

“Hey asshole!”

“You talking to me?”

“Yeah? Who fucking else, your dad?”

“I mean if you wanted to.”

“What?”

_ He Tian smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. _

“I didn’t mean that-”

“I can’t believe you already want to meet my parents.”

“That’s not-“

“So when are we getting married? Wait, you haven’t even proposed!”

“That’s your job you fucker!”

_ Mo Guan Shan quickly realised what he said and unfortunately couldn’t hide his tomato-coloured face. _

“Lucky for you,”

_ He Tian’s hand slowly reached for his jacket to pull out a velvety red box._

_ He wanted a yellow one but it wouldn’t arrived in time. _

“I’ve got it all covered.”

“He Tian what the hell...”

“Mo Guan Shan, will you let me be your chicken dick forever and ever?”

“Y-you...”

“Guan Shan, it’s just a yes or a no.”

“I-yes.”

_ The taller boy didn’t expect for the other man to agree so fast. _

“Why are you staring? Say something!”

_He Tian admitted to himself, this is the first time he actually genuinely felt like wanting to cry._

“I just love you so much, I promise to love you in this life and the next.”

_The redhead noticed the blood rushing up to his cheeks._ (_again_)

“If you break that promise I’ll kill you.”

“Never.”

_He Tian laughed, a real loving one, as his slid his arm onto Guan Shan’s waist, right where it belonged._


End file.
